Alex Santos
Alex Santos is a mutant and sorcerer apprentice that lives at the X-Mansion, he has been involved in several missions and right now is battling Mephisto and his forces of evil. Background Alejandro was born in Colombia during the 80's. His father was a notorious drug lord in the zone and because of that Alejandro had all the money he needed and could spend, this also meant that he got the best education possible and he started learning English since he was a kid. Of course, everyone knew what his dad did, everyone except him, he blindly accepted his father lie that he made all his money from the farm the family owned. And since the rest of the kids at school were afraid of his family, no one ever told him differently. At the beginning his dad did had a legal income, and operated the farm legally, but one thing lead to another and now his father was one of the heads of the organized crime in Colombia. One day, when he was 15 and was coming back home from school, he noticed that it was being attacked, the crime organization his father was leader of was restructuring, half of them were loyal to his father and the other half wanted to kill him and take over. By now he had heard enough rumors to not surprise himself too much of this, but the first thought when he heard the bullets was to get his mom to safety. Avoiding both sides and entering secretly into the house, he made his way until he reached his parent's bedroom, where a couple of the guys he supposed were in the opposing side were shooting bullets at her, although they never reached her, since they turned into ice mid air. He yelled out in surprise, something that made his mom turn around, something that the other people took to their advantage and shot at her while she was distracted, the bullets killing her instantly. Alejandro was devastated, and to make things worse, the man took him as a hostage to make his dad turn himself to them. They took him outside the barn his dad and the rest of his people were hiding at and called for his dad, telling him that they had killed his wife and if he didn't came out they would kill his son as well. However, and something that surprised Alex, his dad just told them to kill him because there was no way he would get out of there. They shot Alex 7 times to the heart and lungs, and then dumped his body into the jungle. After some hours, the bullets started getting out of his body, and his organs started healing, and in the middle of the process, he opened his eyes and noticed someone looking at him, he looked around his 40's. Alex was surprised although his regeneration was just starting to get used to his body and he still had some damage that wasn't healing, even if the more he healed the faster it got. The man introduced himself as Doctor Strange, he was wearing magician clothing, something that Alex considered really strange, and then he laughed at the irony of a person with the last name Strange being really weird. Alex asked him if he had healed him, but Strange said that he had not, that it was most likely a mutant ability and that if he had time he would tell him about a place for people like him, but unfortunately he was here on a mission. Alex asked him if he could join, since he really had no home right now, and Dr. Strange, seeing as there was probably nothing that could harm the boy, agreed. They entered a cave nearby and followed the tunnels, there was a red and pink light in the end that was increasing as they approached. It was a relatively small crystal, the size of an olive, that was on top of an altar, it looked like something the old Incas might have built. Dr. Strange revealed that it was the crystal of Inti, the Inca god of the sun, and that it was supposed to be a really strong magical item that old Inca priests used for their rituals. Although that the crystal contained such energy that it made it impossible for any person to hold. And Strange revealed that he was here to destroy the crystal in order to avoid it landing in the hands of evil. After hours of Dr. Strange's failed attempts to destroy the crystal with all the magic spells he could say, in something that Alex thought was magic, he reached for the crystal, surprising Dr. Strange that was too late to prevent it. The crystal burned the flesh in Alex's hand until it touched his bones, it was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt and he had received 7 bullets to the chest some hours ago, however as the crystal touched the bone, it started to cool down, having the crystal fuse with the bones in his right hand, and the flesh surrounding the crystal scaring around it. Leaving only a small half inch pink crystal circle showing from his hand. Dr. Strange took him to his house, Sanctum Sanctorum and examined him for hours, determining that a new magical force was strong within him since the crystal fused onto his skin. He told Alex that the only reason the crystal didn't kill him was because of the regeneration that prevented the crystal from burning the rest of his hand and possibly the rest of his body, and that once the magic started circulating around his body, the crystal stopped hurting him. He advised that he stayed in Sanctum Sanctorum for a couple of weeks while he taught him about magic and the responsibilities it involved, something that Alex did. During his time at Sanctum Sanctorum, Alex read a lot of books on latin and old magic procedures, and after some failed attempts at spells, he finally was able to conjure a small amount of lightning. Dr. Strange determining that the crystal wouldn't separate from his body, and that Alex was not a villainous person, told him that he could go and wished him luck with his life. Traveling around the world and learning more magic for some months, he finally decided to take a rest from that life and settle somewhere, and remembering what Dr. Strange had told him once, he looked for the place for other mutants, eventually finding the Xavier's institute for higher learning. At age 16 he entered and became a student, having to be two years behind in his studies from not completing his school year at Colombia and arriving near the end of the new one at Xavier's. Right now, he's 20 years old and he's a Senior at Xavier's, although he also sometimes substitutes for the teachers when they are absent in missions, something that is often, so he substitutes at least once or twice a week. Hell Rising During the RPG is revealed that Alex's dad had connections with HYDRA, something that is remembered by Alex the first time he died in the form of a latent memory. Soon after leaving Sanctum Sanctorum, Alex met Isis, another mutant and sorcerer, although both men knew pretty soon that they were on different sides of the morality line. After spending a year searching for a book that contains the only known information about the jewel stuck on his hand, he arrived at the X-Mansion, where he met Katy O'Meara. He spent the following 4 years there. Right now, after meeting the alien named Atlanta Navy he had a short relationship with her due to her shape shifting abilities, that ended abruptly when she faked her death, Alex thinking her for death and not knowing the true identity or intentions of the Alien. He has teamed up with the hero Iron Eagle and Shadow Fox in a couple of missions and the press has been giving him some attention lately, after hearing about the disasters in New York due to his addiction to CNN, he teleported himself to one of the battlegrounds to avoid the demons from fusing Hell with Earth. Dark future In an alternate timeline where Atlanta Navy becomes the ruler of the world. Alex and his daughter Lia Santos, are members of TERRA an organization that is in charge of protecting the remaining human population and that has sworn to defeat the current government. Alex figures a way out, via magic, to send his daughter back to the past to avoid this timeline from ever happening. After reaching an artifact back to China, Alex and Lia perform the ritual sending Lia back in time, killing Alex in the process. Powers Mutant power of Regeneration. He has the ability to heal any wound and to mend every broken bone. Magical power that comes from a crystal that is encrusted to his right hand. The spells that he knows better are the teleportation spell, the healing spell and the lightning spell. He is also able to perform exorcisms via Astral Projection and the crystal gives him protection from being possessed or mind controlled, and gives him some magical intuition, that mainly serves to know when magic is being used around him, and to difference from good and evil energy sources. Also since its fusion with Alex's hand bones, the magic that flows through the crystal flows also through his bones, making them almost as resistible as the crystal, although still breakable. Being decapitated is the most notorious limit for his Regeneration, although if his head were to be put in his neck during the 3 minutes after the decapitation, his head would reattach itself to his body. His magic is limited though, for almost all his spells he needs to say and hear the spell in order for it to work, the only exception being the teleportation spell that only requires him thinking of a place, so if somehow he looses his ability to speak, the only spell he would be able to perform would be the teleportation spell. Equipment The Inti Crystal, a jewel that has fused with the bone in his right hand and that allows Alex to perform Magic spells. This jewel is extremely dangerous, and each time it's used it causes pain to Alex. The origin of this crystal is unknown, however it was used by the Inca's to perform all sort of ceremonial rituals, and it's final place of rest was an underground shrine in Colombia. The limits of the power of the crystal are currently unknown though it has been suggested that it draws it force from an ancient god. Category:Characters